


Секрет палубы Q

by Dianthus_Olesendra



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mystery Stories
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianthus_Olesendra/pseuds/Dianthus_Olesendra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже главному инженеру не все известно на своем корабле.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Секрет палубы Q

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Звездная Волчица

Монтгомери Скотт внимательно перечитал донесение лейтенанта Томпсона и недовольно покачал головой, оно в точности повторяло отчёт старшины Ли, составленный неделю назад, и было абсолютно идентично донесению двухнедельной давности энсина Моравица: связь не работает, электричества нет, проводка изношена. И это при том, что Скотти дважды самолично отправлял ремонтные бригады на палубу Q, и каждая из них, возвращаясь, рапортовала об устранении всех неисправностей. Будь Скотти суеверным, он точно решил бы, что на инженерной палубе завелась какая-то нечисть. Ну, не могли светодиоды просто так выходить из строя каждые трое суток, а стены отсека вдруг становиться звуконепроницаемыми. Скачки напряжения тоже не поддавались разумному объяснению, не говоря уже о неисправной вентиляции. Но Скотти суеверным не был, он ещё в детстве объездил все шотландские замки и ни разу не встретил ни одного привидения, хотя и очень старался, а потому справедливо полагал, что если приведений не было в замках, на звездолёте их быть точно не могло.

Таким образом, он подвергал решительному осмеянию все неожиданно расплодившиеся истории о зловещей палубе Q и обитавшем там монстре, нарушающем работу главных систем. Тем более, что в глаза неуловимого монстра ещё никто не видел, и основной вред от него заключался именно в том, что ремонтники и нос не желали казать на техническую палубу, а главному инженеру приходилось применять всё своё начальственное влияние, чтобы набрать людей в ремонтную бригаду. Да, что говорить, Скотти всерьёз начал подозревать, что его ребята скорее устроят бунт, чем согласятся ещё хоть раз поменять лампочку на палубе Q.

И вот это было уже действительно очень и очень плохо, и даже не из-за капитана Кирка, который к бунтам относился весьма отрицательно, а из-за одной прекрасной молодой особы, в глазах которой главный инженер и впредь желал оставаться рыцарем в сияющих доспехах.

Эта прекрасная молодая особа сейчас как раз сидела вполоборота к Скотти и, приложив нежную ручку к наушнику, принимала очередное сообщение от руководства Звёздного Флота. По привычке Скотти сдержал подступивший вздох, силой воли направляя мысли по прежнему курсу. Палуба Q требовала безотлагательного вмешательства главного инженера, и будь он проклят, если после его персонального визита там останется хотя бы одна неисправность!

Ухура, между тем, закончила приём сообщения и, как она обычно это делала, когда у неё было хорошее настроение, стала тихонько напевать мелодию, такую же мягкую и спокойную, как она сама. Возможно, Скотти сошёл с ума и потерял последние крупицы рассудка, но сейчас в его голову пришла одна абсурдная идея. Или же, если рассматривать ситуацию под другим углом, очень нужная и своевременная мысль: он вдруг понял, что в одиночку, без опытного специалиста связи, успешно завершить ремонт на палубе Q будет крайне сложно…

– Мисс Ухура, скажите, что вы делаете сегодня вечером? – спонтанность не была присуща главному инженеру, но каким-то необъяснимым образом он уже стоял перед креслом девушки и задавал вопрос. Скотти остался доволен произнесённой репликой. Слова прозвучали бодро и непринуждённо, но при этом в них не было ничего лишнего – всё по делу. Впрочем, заговорщицкая улыбка, которую старшина Ренд послала Ухуре, немного подпортила это впечатление.

– О, мистер Скотт, я даже не знаю… – неуверенно начала связистка.

– Нийота, прости меня, пожалуйста, совсем забыла тебе сказать, – в разговор вдруг вклинилась старшина, – у меня сегодня никак не получится посмотреть с тобой тот фильм. Мне так жаль.

Ухура беспомощно развела руками.

– Видите, мистер Скотт, кажется, я сегодня абсолютно свободна, – и улыбнулась. Скотти немедленно улыбнулся в ответ, а его сердце в этот момент совершало радостные кульбиты, грозя вот-вот выпрыгнуть из груди.

– Это же прекрасно! Потому что я хотел попросить вас об одной услуге!

– Что же, если это будет в моих силах, я с радостью вам помогу, – с готовностью ответила связистка, откладывая маленький серебристый наушник в сторону.

– Не сомневайтесь, такой высококвалифицированный специалист как вы будет просто незаменим, – всё-таки Скотти решился на комплимент, но, кажется, немного промахнулся, улыбка на лице Ухуры заметно потускнела.

– Высококвалифицированный специалист?

– Конечно! – и, чтобы окончательно не потерять расположение Ухуры, следующие пять минут Скотти красочно расписывал, какое важное дело ему предстоит совершить и то, почему Ухура должна сопровождать его в пропахший машинным маслом инженерный отсек в своё свободное время. О том, что это доставит радость одному отдельно взятому инженеру, Скотти благоразумно умолчал. Любое упоминание монстров и прочей чепухи Скотти также из своего повествования решил исключить. Однако он явно не рассчитал преступно высокую скорость распространения слухов на «Энтерпрайзе».

– Я от своих слов не отказываюсь, мистер Скотт, – ответила после окончания рассказа Ухура, хотя теперь улыбку на её лице, к досаде инженера, сменило выражение очень напоминающее тихий ужас, – но вы уверенны, что нам следует спускать на палубу Q только вдвоём? Не безопаснее ли взять с собой охрану, вооруженную фазерами?

Скотти растерянно воззрился на Ухуру, но в следующую секунду понимающе кивнул. Этого стоило ожидать: она столько времени проводила на мостике, видя воочию все энергетические сущности, пытающиеся захватить корабль, а также злобных инопланетян, через раз отбирающих управление кораблем у капитана, что теперь, конечно же, верила в обитающее в инженерном отсеке недружелюбное нечто.

– Уверяю вас, – Скотти попытался напустить на себя беззаботный вид, а потому в самой расслабленной манере облокотился на пульт управления связи, – самое страшное, что мы можем найти на палубе Q, это сломанный блок-модуль подачи кислорода. Если у него опять вылетела заглушка, вот тогда мне точно понадобиться фазер… придётся застрелить кого-то из отдела снабжения.

Но, кажется, шутливый тон главного инженера Ухуру не убедил. Она лишь стрельнула огромными глазами в сторону суетящихся на мостике людей и, понизив голос до заговорщического шёпота, сказала:

– Не обманывайте меня, мистер Скотт. Ваши инженеры столько всего рассказывали. Неужели вы не слышали про гигантскую тень, появляющуюся во время гамма-смены?

– Гигантскую тень? – переспросил Скотти, начиная понимать, что был знаком далеко не со всеми ипостасями ужасного монстра палубы Q. – Во время гамма-смены я обычно заменяю капитана и мистера Спока на мостике. Так что гигантскую тень мне видеть не доводилось.

– И что, вы не слышали про странные звуки, напоминающие вой раненого сехлата? – Ухура с сомнением посмотрела на главного инженера, видимо, не в состоянии поверить в его неосведомлённость в столь принципиальном вопросе.

– Сехлата? – вновь переспросил Скотти, зачарованный сиянием чёрных глаз Ухуры. – Никогда не слышал, как воют сехлаты. Наверное, жутко…

– О, это действительно жутко, мистер Скотт, – с готовностью подтвердила Ухура. – Старшина Чен теперь не может заснуть по ночам, ему до сих пор чудится то страшное завывание.

Скотти сочувственно покачал головой в знак солидарности страданиям несчастного ремонтника, однако пообещал себе, что у старшины Чена теперь будет другая причина не спать по ночам – двойная смена в реакторном отсеке вышибет из него всё желание распускать язык и пугать прелестных девушек.

– И вы не слышали про странные огни, которые заметили внизу во время последней увольнительной? – предприняла третью попытку поразить воображение главного инженера Ухура.

О, а вот эту историю Скотти знал очень хорошо. Помнится, тогда, пользуясь затишьем на корабле, он во второй раз отправил инженеров проверить свет на палубе Q, посулив им немедленную свободу, как только освещение будет восстановлено. Но те только два часа решали, кто первым пройдёт через тёмный коридор отсека, а потом ещё четыре меняли проводку. В общем, в увольнительную в тот день никто не пошёл. Включая, самого Скотти.

– Всё это действительно звучит весьма зловеще, – беспощадно изгоняя тоскливые воспоминания, сказал Скотти, – но мне всё равно придётся туда спуститься и разобраться с неполадками. И вы самый лучший напарник, который у меня может быть.

На какой-то миг показалось, будто бы улыбка вновь собирается расцвести на лице связистки, но, к сожалению, Ухура так и осталась серьёзной, лишь спросила:

– Тогда, может быть, хотя бы предупредим капитана Кирка или мистера Спока?

А вот это было уже вызовом шотландской гордости Скотти и ещё одной причиной, почему нужно было немедленно положить конец всем этим нелепым домыслам. В конце концов, не мог же он из-за суеверий лишиться возможности пригласить девушку в инженерный отсек, не оповещая капитана и первого помощника.

– Я уверен, что сам смогу защитить вас от любой опасности, – самым решительным тоном объявил главный инженер и тут же добавил: – Не будет ли слишком поздно, если я зайду за вами в 2100?

Ухура мгновение колебалась, а сердце Скотти успело пропустить несколько ударов.

– Лучше в 2000, – наконец, ответила связистка, и теперь её голос тоже звучал очень решительно, – судя по вашим словам, работы у нас будет много.

* * *

Длинный коридор палубы Q, дальний конец которого растворялся в непроглядной тьме, как и ожидалось, встретил Скотти и Ухуру не очень приветливо. Возможно, причиной тому были скопления многочисленных проводов, древовидными лианами тянувшихся вдоль перфорированных переборок отсека, или, может, низкий потолок, навевавший печальные мысли о не очень просторном склепе, или же нестандартная ширина коридора, исключавшая возможность одновременного передвижения по нему больше чем двух человек. Но по личному мнению Монтгомери Скотта, вся беда палубы Q заключалась в отсутствии нормального освещения. По какой-то неведомой причине тьму на всей палубе разгоняла лишь одна единственная лампа, освещающая коридор мутным зеленовато-серым светом.

– Итак, – чтобы хоть как-то развеять гнетущую обстановку всеобщего молчания произнёс Скотти, указывая на закрывшуюся за своей спиной дверь турболифта, – всё-таки здесь есть что-то, что работает как положено.

– Будем надеяться, что не только это, – поддержала бодрый настрой инженера Ухура, активируя портативный сканер, который она принесла с собой. – Но, к сожалению, связь в этот список не входит.

– Что? Опять? – не то чтобы Скотти этого не знал, но проверить ещё раз не помешало бы, а потому главный инженер уже стоял рядом с Ухурой, ненавязчиво касаясь её плеча своим плечом. Ухура, вглядываясь в показания сканера, и не подумала отстраниться, что Скотти решил считать хорошим знаком.

– Да, – сказала связистка, всё ещё изучая перекрывающиеся синусоиды на экране, – какие-то помехи, мистер Скотт. Даже не знаю, в чём причина.

– Дайте-ка я посмотрю, – Скотти склонился к экрану, и теперь в непосредственной близости от инженера было не только плечо Ухуры, но и её лицо. Синусоиды помех на экране неслись вскачь, но сердце Скотти явно обставляло их по всем фронтам. Он уже почти признал гениальность собственного решения провести с Ухурой вечер за ремонтом, как лампа над ними нервически зажужжала, и, подчиняясь закону вселенской несправедливости, испустила последний вздох, напрочь убивая весь романтизм момента.

– Непонятно, – Скотти с сожалением отстранился от Ухуры, глядя, как разгорается другая неестественно яркая лампа в глубине коридора, при всей абсурдности этого сравнения, до боли напоминающая фонарь локомотива, несущегося на них из темноты. Не знай Скотти, что длина коридоров «Энтерпрайза» стандартна и ни коим образом не предназначена для передвижения локомотивов и прочих транспортных средств такого же масштаба, он, быть может, и встревожился бы, но сейчас его больше беспокоили заметавшиеся перед лампой быстрые тени.

– Я так и знала. Началось, – упавшим голосом прошептала Ухура и немедленно схватила Скотти за руку, – Мистер Скотт, сделайте, что-нибудь!

Но Скотти уже и сам понимал, что сделать что-то нужно. Подобный театр теней можно было встретить уж точно не на каждом шагу, по крайней мере, не на его корабле. И совершенно очевидно причиной появления всех этих тёмных фантомов в паре с «локомотивом» служила взбесившаяся система освещения, и с каждой минутой её сумасшествие прогрессировало всё больше, что, по мнению Скотти, никак не укладывалось в понятие идеальной работы оборудования. Ловко вскрыв отверткой электрический щиток, он бесстрашно запустил руки в сплетение проводов и добился незамедлительного эффекта. Только вот не того, на который рассчитывал.

Свет далёкой лампы неожиданно моргнул – и потух, а из клубка проводов в глубине щитка повалил густой чёрный дым, ставший предшественником целого фейерверка из синеватых и золотистых искр. Скотти отскочил в сторону, но только для того, чтобы понаблюдать, как фейерверк весьма закономерно сменился локальным пожаром, оставив Скотти и Ухуру в темноте, разгоняемой исключительно светом тлеющей проводки. Однако, один положительный момент в этом всё-таки был: Скотти устранил все необъяснимые явления. Хотя и своеобразным способом.

– Здесь нет огнетушителя, – Ухура с беспокойством воззрилась на плоды трудов главного инженера.

– Ничего страшного, мисс Ухура, – Скотти неловко приблизился к щитку и вновь заглянул внутрь. Провода внутри превратились в резиновый студень, не оставлявший ни малейшего шанса на их возможную реабилитацию. Хорошо хоть благодаря пожароустойчивому материалу огонь не перекинулся дальше. Что уж говорить, попытка блеснуть перед девушкой своими профессиональными навыками в данный момент с треском провалилась.

– Всего лишь несвоевременный скачок напряжения, – Скотти пораженчески захлопнул крышку щитка и достал из рабочей сумки люминесцентный фонарь. – Придётся нам поискать другую панель. Она должна быть в противоположном конце палубы.

– Там? – Ухура, передёрнув плечами, вгляделась в теряющийся во мраке проход, и Скотти был готов поклясться, что она вот-вот сбежит на мостик. – Мистер Скотт, может быть нам не стоит туда ходить? Вы же видели, что там творится что-то странное.

И как бы в подтверждение её слов по коридору пронесся протяжный глубокий вздох. Источник которого, судя по всему, как раз таился где-то в недрах палубы Q.

– Это ещё что такое? – Скотти посветил фонариком вперёд, но не заметил ровным счётом ничего устрашающего.

– Это оно. Вой сехлата, – голос Ухуры теперь и вовсе был еле слышен, и при очередном зловещем завывании она вдруг прижалась к Скотти. Такого поворота событий главный инженер явно не ожидал, но в силу присущего ему высокого профессионализма не растерялся и осторожно обнял прильнувшую девушку за талию. Стоило признать, эти потусторонние вздохи звучали действительно устрашающе. Но не для шотландского уха, знакомого не с одним концертом для волынки и арфы. Может быть, сейчас Скотти надо было поддакнуть и согласится с существованием здесь невидимых, но шумных чудовищ, однако он слишком уважал Ухуру, чтобы обманывать её таким бессовестным образом, к тому же пугать женщин ради крупицы внимания он считал недостойным. Однако тонкая талия Ухуры, которую он беззастенчиво обнимал, доказывала, что именно это сейчас и происходило.

– Думаете, тут кто-то есть кроме нас? – шёпотом спросила Ухура, после очередного протяжного вздоха.

– Не беспокойтесь, – в тон Ухуре ответил Скотти, – скорее всего, в одной из труб упало давление, или, может быть, выбило заглушку. Это же корабль, здесь постоянно что-то ломается. Хорошо бы проверить.

– Нет, – Ухура вновь вцепилась в руку инженера, – то есть, я хотела сказать, я подстрахую.

А вот это был уже совсем другой разговор. Вооружившись отвёрткой, которой минуту назад он вскрывал щиток, словно рыцарской шпагой, Скотти шагнул в темноту, худо-бедно разгоняемую люминесцентным фонарём. Теперь он оказался как нельзя кстати в их борьбе с загадочными неисправностями и в случае, если отвёртка окажется бесполезным оружием, пойдёт в ход как неплохая дубинка.

Хотя чем дальше Скотти пробирался в глубь палубы, тем яснее становилось, что ни отвертка, ни фонарь ему не понадобятся. По крайней мере, не в качестве орудия самообороны. Да и вой сехлата без гуляющего по коридору эха становился всё более узнаваем.

– Вот, посмотрите, – Скотти посветил фонариком в самую гущу железный труб, – почему-то блок-модуль системы обеспечения пара наполовину отвинчен, вырывающийся воздух из щели и производит такие интересные звуки. Об этом я ещё поговорю с инженерами. А пока посветите мне?

Ухура облегчённо рассмеялась, принимая предложенный Скотти фонарь.

– Мистер Скотт, я такая трусиха. Наверное, зря вы взяли меня с собой, я лишь отвлекаю вас от работы.

– Ну что вы, – он уже вкрутил второй винт в блок-модуль, старательно изображая активную работу, – вы не можете отвлекать… Скорее вы вдохновляете. Поэтому я попросил о помощи именно вас.

Ненароком наблюдая за реакцией девушки в отражении металлической трубы, даже в полусумраке коридора Скотти не мог не отметить, как потеплели черты её лица.

– Готово! – деланно небрежно сообщил он, возвращаясь к связистке. – Больше страшные чудовища нас беспокоить не будут!

– И я вам очень благодарна! – Ухура тепло улыбнулась. Возвращая главному инженеру фонарь, она удержала свою ладонь в непосредственной близости от руки Скотти на несколько мгновений дольше, чем того требовала ситуация. Но в полной мере насладиться долгожданным триумфом Скотти так и не удалось.

– А это что такое? – вдруг спросила Ухура, вглядываясь в дальний конец коридора. Скотти тяжело вздохнул: для полной коллекции пугающих слухов сейчас ему не хватало разве что блуждающих огней. – Там что-то светится… – сообщила Ухура.

Скотти сдержал подступивший стон. Интересно, кто-нибудь ещё на корабле за одно посещение нижней палубы удостоился чести лицезреть весь известный ассортимент таинственных явлений? Или, может, его любимая «Энтерпрайз» приревновала его к Ухуре и теперь пытается выставить главного инженера перед связисткой в самом неприглядном свете?

– Похоже на кодовый замок, – вдруг последовало волне прозаическое умозаключение, которое Скотти сейчас никак не был готов услышать от своей спутницы. Списав подобную непоследовательность на женскую непостоянность, Скотти с интересом воззрился на небольшую панель со стандартным набором кнопок. Её здесь точно не должно было быть, и, пожалуй, это было загадочнее всего. Перед предстоящим походом на палубу Q Скотти несколько раз самым внимательным образом изучил чертежи: никаких тайных комнат в инженерном отсеке точно не предусматривалось. Однако реальность убедительно доказывала обратное.

– Действительно, очень похоже. Наверняка тут сработает общий код для служебных помещений, – и не долго думая, Скотти набрал стандартную комбинацию. Но дверь и не подумала открыться, а кодовый замок издевательски мигнул красноватым светом.

– Хорошо, – Скотти насупился, но постарался скрыть нарастающее беспокойство. – Тогда попробуем код инженерной службы.

Скотти набрал последовательность из восьми цифр, но кодовой замок вновь остался равнодушен к манипуляциям главного инженера, повторно мигнув издевательской краснотой.

Объяснить такое упрямство разумными доводами Скотти никак не мог. Мало того, что на его корабле обнаружились неучтённые помещения, так и вход внутрь для главного инженера, получается, был заказан. И вот это было попросту невозможно!

Заставив себя не думать о коварном монстре, подготовившем для главного инженера самое серьёзное испытание, Скотти в отчаянии набрал на панели последнюю известную ему числовую комбинацию. Кодом командного состава пользоваться ему приходилось не слишком часто, но вот кодовому замку секретная комбинация определённо пришлась по вкусу. Панель радостно мигнула зелёным, и перед Скотти с Ухурой распахнулись автоматические двери.

– Боже мой, мистер Скотт! – в восхищении выдохнула Ухура, – Я глазам своим не верю.

Скотти в полной мере разделял чувства связистки. Открывшаяся их взорам маленькая уютная комната, освещённая обычными светодиодами, мягко говоря, обескураживала. Но гораздо больше обескураживал стол, завлекательно установленный в самом её центре и сервированный по всем законам романтического ужина.

– Конфеты, вино, фрукты, – Ухура, кажется, тоже не могла поверить в реальность происходящего, – мистер Скотт, я просто поражена.

– А уж я-то как поражён, – прошептал Скотти с ужасом наблюдая за тем, как Ухура самым бесстрашным образом входит в не иначе как мистическую каюту. – Может, не стоит этого делать? В смысле, вы же сами говорили, тут есть страшные тени, чудовища, монстры и всё такое...

Ухура звонко рассмеялась и взяла в свои руки ладони Скотти, тем самым заставляя его вступить в светлое пространство каюты.

– Отличный ход, мистер Скотт. Но благодаря вам я только что выработала иммунитет против нелепых слухов, – и поцеловала Скотти в щёку. – Кто бы мог подумать, что вы такой дамский угодник!

– Я совсем не такой, – попытался оправдаться Скотти, надеясь решительностью тона вернуть Ухуру к неожиданно нарисовавшейся проблеме, но вот добиться нужного результата у него почему-то не получилось.

– Я знаю, – голос Ухуры мягко завибрировал, и она вплотную подошла к главному инженеру. – Вы гораздо лучше. Лучше чем все, кого мне доводилось встречать.

Желание просветить Ухуру в факте потустороннего происхождения романтических заготовок у Скотти улетучилось мгновенно, он быстро оглядел комнату и пришёл к выводу, что на смертельную ловушку она вряд ли похожа, да и накрытый стол выглядит весьма миролюбиво.

– В таком случае, может быть, продолжим вечер здесь? – спросил он Ухуру, отодвигая перед ней стул и галантно приглашая её присесть.

В конце концов, может быть к появлению этой каюты и были причастны какие-нибудь высшие силы, но сейчас она принадлежала только им двоим. Хотя благодарственную записочку от своего имени в конце оставить не помешало бы…

* * *

– …а я ему говорю, конечно же, тут ведь нужен ключ номер шесть! – главный инженер «Энтерпрайза» веселился от души, голос его эхом гулял по полупустому помещению. Впрочем, девушка, с которой он разделял ужин, выглядела не менее счастливой.

– Замечательная история, Скотти, – рассмеявшись, вполне искренне похвалила она ораторские способности своего собеседника.

– Благодарю, Нийота. А вот был ещё случай…

За одной из перфорированной переборок послышался еле слышный стон, на который поглощённые друг другом Скотти и Ухура закономерно не обратили никакого внимания. Но если бы они повернули головы чуть правее, то вполне могли бы заметить зашевелившуюся тень, за которой тут же обнаружилась ещё одна. От первой тени она отличалась не сильно – лишь острыми ушами.

– Совершенно не понимаю, как она это терпит, – самым несчастным тоном сообщила первая тень.

– По-моему, они хорошо проводят время вместе, – рассудительно заметила тень с острыми ушами.

– Но они едят мои яблоки! – голос первой тени стал ещё несчастнее.

– Мы знали, что рано или поздно кто-нибудь обнаружит наше укрытие. Это было неизбежно.

– Да, но почему это случилось тогда, когда я так зверски хочу есть?

– В моей каюте, кажется, остался небольшой запас фруктов, – как бы между прочим заметила тень номер два.

Первой тени понадобилось несколько секунд на то, чтобы решиться задать вопрос:

– Ты только что пригласил меня к себе?

– Поскольку свидания нам проводить больше негде, я решил, что будет логичным перейти на новую стадию отношений, – невозмутимо сообщила тень с острыми ушами. – Ты не против посетить мою каюту?

– Только если потом мы посетим мою… – с энтузиазмом ответила тень номер один, и, вцепившись во вторую тень, куда-то её поволокла.

Пожалуй, это был последний случай, когда на палубе Q можно было заметить какое-то необъяснимое или странное явление и встретить ту или иную тень. Отныне инженерная палуба Q по всем параметрам превратилась в образцовую палубу, а все тени обитали исключительно в каютах капитана и старпома…  



End file.
